Reira Falcon
Reira Falcon was a student of Jedi Master Kit Fisto and a revered member of the Jedi Order. She also had a younger brother named Zaden Solo. He swayed toward the Dark Side, but Reira kept him loyal to the ways of the Jedi. Reira has become well-known for having accomplished many great achievements. One thing that has been rarely spoken of, for certain reasons, is her past. She was made strong by having to help teach Zaden the ways of the Jedi and the Force. After her master was supposedly killed by Darth Sidious, she took refuge on Glee Anselm (her homeworld) with the Nautolans of the Sabilon region. After the tragic end of the Clone Wars and the rise of the Galactic Empire, Reira went to Dagobah to continue unfinished Jedi training with Yoda. After she passed the trials and became a Jedi Knight, she went back to Glee Anselm to live with the Nautolans. Reira was one of the few Jedi that were lost in time during the Clone Wars. Biography ''Reira and Zaden Reira's mother was Valora Falcon. Valora traveled the galaxy, studying the life on different planets and was well-known by the Jedi. She was a great resource to them and she was also the target of Darth Sidious. He knew that if she had children, that they would be highly force-sensitive, even though she was not. He sent a group of bounty hunters after her when she became pregnant, but the child was without a father. While Valora was on a trip to Glee Anselm, homeworld to the Nautolan species, Valora met Kit Fisto, a well-known Nautolan Jedi master. A few months later, she gave birth to a daughter that had an extremely high midi-chlorian count. Valora's daughter was named Reira. When the bounty hunters came looking for Valora, Kit Fisto took Reira into hiding to be trained as a Jedi. While Jedi Master Fisto was caring for and training Reira, Valora fled to Teth and went into hiding, but was born with child once again with no father. She had a son and named him Zaden. Quinlan Vos, the Kiffar Jedi knight, had learned that Valora was on Teth and was sent to protect her and her child, but the bounty hunters found her and she was murdered. Vos killed the bounty hunters and was able to save Zaden. He changed Zaden's last name to Solo to help avoid trace of relation to Valora. He later alerted the Jedi Council of this and was allowed to train Zaden as a Jedi. Reira and Zaden were never allowed to see each other until they were brought to the Jedi Temple for the first time. They were told their past and have learned to fight together and on their own. Reira was very loyal to her master and would go to any length to please him and the Jedi Council. Young Jedi As soon as Reira became four years of age, Kit Fisto was given the approval of the Jedi Council to train her. Every day, Fisto would test her attunement to the Force by having her do various exercises such as blocking blaster bolts with a lightsaber and meditating. She was exceptionally good with these exercises from the start and was always patient if she had a hard time mastering a certain skill. As years passed, Reira became strong in the Force and showed great potential as a Jedi. When Fisto introduced her to lightsaber wielding, she immediately showed great talent in the ancient art. She soon showed interest in learning the art of wielding dual lightabers. As she practiced more, she became very skilled in fighting this way. With the arrival of her her ninth birthday, Reira was given the rank of Padawan. Upon reaching this status as a Jedi, Kit Fisto took her to the snowy planet of Illum to create her first lightsaber. While she was in the sacred caves of the Jedi on Illum, she bonded with two different blue Adegan crystals. With these crystals, Reira created two identical lightsabers that became her own. ''Characteristics Reira Falcon was known for many of her unique qualities. She accomplished several great achievements and was constantly learning more as a Jedi, as well as obtaining a great deal of knowledge from her master and the Jedi Council. Reira was very agile and witty. She could out-think just about any opponent she had ever faced and would daily go to the Jedi archives to study about famous Jedi and different fighting styles. She also trained regularly with her lightsabers to be ready for any attack and became just as skilled with any other weapon if the occasion were to rise when she did not have her lightsabers. In turn, she was always aware of her surroundings and quick to adapt. Reira was mostly known for her wisdom and patience. She had a high level of patience and had also learned a great many things from her master. She was also a very fast learner. Her fighting style is a combination of Ataru, Shii-Cho, Shien, Soresu, and Niman. She fought with two sabers which are each home for a single blue crystal that she obtained on Illum when she created her lightsabers. In addition to being extremely intelligent and agile, Reira had a very kind spirit that was much like that of Kit Fisto, her master. She was loved by all creatures and admired by many of her colleagues. She never swayed from the ways of the Jedi and always did her best to help others stay on the right path. Category:Jedi Category:Female Characters Category:Republic Category:Leader Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis